the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Methil El-Viddenvelp
Formerly Baenre House Adviser for Extra-Menzoberranzan Affairs, now a member of Bregan D’aerthe “Methil” El-Viddenvelp: Male Illithid Psion-Telepath7; CR 15; Medium Aberration (Psionic); HD 8d8+32 plus 7d4+28; hp 141; Init +5; Spd 30 ft.; AC 31 (touch 20, flat-footed 26); Base Atk +9; Grp +13; Atk +14 melee (1d4+4, tentacle); Full Atk +14 melee (1d4+4, 4 tentacles); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Mind Blast, Improved Grab, Extract; SQ Illithid traits, PR 32; AL LE; SV Fort +13, Ref +14, Will +25; Str 18, Dex 20, Con 18, Int 33, Wis 28, Cha 28. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +12, Concentration +18 (+22 when manifesting defensively), Diplomacy +10, Hide +11, Gather Information +9, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +11, Knowledge (Psionics) +18, Listen +11, Move Silently +11, Psicraft +18, Sense Motive +10, Speak Language (Common, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Infernal, Terran), Spot +11, Use Psionic Device +8. Combat Manifestation, Empower Power, Overchannel, Power Penetration, Psionic Body, Psionic Meditation, Talented, Weapon Finesse. Special Qualities: Illithid traits: Darkvision 60’; +3 natural armor; Telepathy 100’; PR 32. Mind Blast (Sp): This psionic attack is a cone 60 feet long. Anyone caught in this cone must succeed on a DC 23 Will save or be stunned for 3d4 rounds. Illithids often hunt using this power and then drag off one or two of their stunned victims to feed upon. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, an illithid must hit a Small, Medium, or Large creature with its tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple attack as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and attaches the tentacle to the opponent’s head. An illithid can grab a Huge or larger creature, but only if can somehow reach the foe’s head. If an illithid begins its turn with at least one tentacle attach, it can try to attach its remaining tentacles with a single grapple check. The opponent can escape with a single successful grapple check or an Escape Artist check, but the illithid gets a +2 circumstance bonus for every tentacle that was attached at the beginning of the opponent’s turn. Extract (Ex): An illithid that begins its turn with all four tentacles attached and that makes a successful grapple check automatically extracts the opponent’s brain, instantly killing that creature. This power is useless vs constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, and undead. It is not instantly fatal to foes with multiple heads, such as ettins and hydras. Psionic Powers Known (Power Points 309; base DC = 21 + power level; manifester level 16th): 1st –Defensive Precognition, Detect Psionics, Mind Thrust, Psionic Charm, Vigor; 2nd –Body Equilibrium, Ego Whip, Id Insinuation, Psionic Levitate, Psionic Suggestion, Read Thoughts; 3rd –Body Adjustment, Dispel Psionics, Mental Barrier; 4th –Intellect Fortress, Psionic Dimension Door, Psionic Dominate; 5th –Mind Probe, Psionic Plane Shift, Psionic True Seeing, Shatter Mind Blank; 6th –Breath of the Black Dragon, Mind Switch, Psionic Disintegration; 7th –Crisis of Life, Personal Mind Blank, Ultrablast; 8th –Bend Reality, Psionic Greater Teleport, True Metabolism. Possessions: Cloak of Resistance +5, Ring of Protection +5, Robes of the Mentalist, Torc of Power Preservation, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: None, Eyes: Milky White. Category:Illithids Category:Psions Category:Telepaths